This invention relates to a control for an electric motor of a well pump, such as a water well pump, for a rural residence. Conventional well pumps of this nature include an electric motor driven pump installed in the well, the pump being connected by pipes to a water storage tank which in turn is connected to the water distribution system of the residence. A typical prior art pump control includes a pressure switch that is connected to the pipes and responds to the water pressure in the storage tank, and the switch turns the motor on and off to maintain the water pressure in the tank within a preset pressure range. The electric motor is usually a single phase type, and the control further includes a start winding control switch along with, in the case of a capacitor start motor, a capacitor.
In some prior art controls of this nature, it is preferably that the parts of the control be separated. For example, the pressure switch has been at one location and the motor start winding control switch and the capacitor have been at a different location. Another arrangement is shown in the R. H. Speed U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,758 dated Jul. 31, 1984, wherein the pressure switch and the start winding control switch are fastened together and enclosed by a single housing.
The prior art controls, as described above, have the disadvantage that they are designed either for mounting at different locations or for mounting together.
It is an object of this invention to provide a control wherein the parts may be located together or at different locations, as required. The control further is rugged, electrical connections are easily performed, and the start winding control switch is easily removed and replaced.